


Warm in the Winter

by Megatraven



Series: Mlflufffiction Week [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Tikki and Plagg, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: For my dearest Cat, @peppermintdreamer and for mlflufffiction week! <3Summary: Marinette and Adrien spend some time together in the cold. Fluffy no powers au with Adrienette.





	

Marinette sat in the park, thermos in hand. It was cold out, one of the coldest days of the year, but she was content to sit out and watch as snow covered the city like a blanket. She shivered and gripped her thermos tighter in the hopes of absorbing the warmth that radiated from it. When she shivered again, she opened it to take a sip, savoring the sweetness of the cocoa that filled it. With a sigh of contentment, she closed her eyes and relaxed into the bench.

She could hear the shouts of children playing in the snow and chasing one another, the sound of people walking by, and even the sound of jingle bells every now and again. The laughter that accompanied it all brought a smile to her face.

There she sat, completely at peace and happy, smiling as she listened to the world around her. Her smile grew wider when she heard someone sit next to her, their cologne permeating the air around her. She leaned in closer until her shoulder met their arm, and she laid her head on their shoulder. Through the contact, she could feel them shaking slightly, and while the cold contributed to it, she knew laughter did too.

“What’re you laughing at, stuff?” she asked, laughter present in her own voice.

The other person rested their head on top of hers before replying, “Stuff? Why ‘stuff’? And I’m laughing because you knew it was me without even looking, you silly bug!”

She could hear a smile in his voice, and that combined with his words warmed her just as his body heat did. “You’re stuff ‘cause you’re not so warm right now, so obviously ‘hot stuff’ wouldn’t work,” she told him. When she heard him gasp in mock hurt, she snorted and poked his side with her elbow before continuing, “Of course I could tell it was you! I could smell you before you left your house, you crazy kitty.”

Shifting a bit, Adrien put his arm around her and pulled her closer, burying his nose in her hair. “I’ll have you know that this kitty is just trying to mask the scent of his cat’s gross food. Seriously, why does it smell so bad? And why does it _cling_  to me?”

“I dare you to try and find a cat food that _doesn’t_  smell bad, you dork. Tikki’s dog food smells just as bad and clings just as much, you know it does,” she said, cracking an eye open and putting her arm around him as she snuggled into his side. She offered the thermos to him, and he happily took a drink from it before sharing the warmth of the container with her.

“And yet, my princess always smells like cookies somehow. You don’t even make them often!”

“Cookies and other goodies are in my blood, Adrien, I can’t help but smell like them all the time,” she said, tone serious before she broke into giggles.

The two laughed together for some time after, eventually getting up to walk hand-in-hand around the park. The snow left the world around them a new and clean place, one they were happy to observe together, sharing in each other’s company and warmth. As long as they were together, they would bravely endure the cold of winter, basking in the love they shared and exuded when in the presence of the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog it on tumblr at this link: http://megatraven.tumblr.com/post/152983366364/for-my-dearest-cat-peppermintdreamer-and-for
> 
> Thanks for reading! Stay safe my lovelies!


End file.
